


Give Me Your Hand

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We go together or we stay together", that was their only rule when it came to being adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> You can either view it as early stages of Jackson/Isaac or them as brothers. I'll let you figure that out.
> 
> For Jackson, I regret nothing in getting you into this pairing.
> 
> Unbeta'd so all errors are my own.

Isaac sat in his chair, watching as people came and left the room. They talked to the children who rushed over. But he never moved from his chair. He didn't want to. The strangers always scared him, but he wasn't alone. There was another boy who was always at his side.

Jackson had been here first when Isaac arrived. The boy didn't get along with any other kid in the orphanage and often tested the patience of the staff. But when Isaac arrived, Jackson took right to him. Blue eyes had been completely dead, never staying on anything for too long. Isaac had shied away from Jackson's touch as he went to take his hand. He pretended to never watch Jackson when the other would read or talk.

They had been assigned the same room and Jackson was always quick to his side in the middle of the night when nightmares plagued Isaac. Silencing his screams or crying so he didn't wake the entire place up. Jackson had become safety and he fought tooth and nail not to get adopted, but it also worried the orphanage staff.

Isaac clung to Jackson's hand, the other boy squeezing it in reply. Blue eyes looked at blue eyes. "I'm right here, Ize. I'm not going to leave you. We go together or we don't go at all." The words were reassuring to the smaller boy.

They had already been glued to each other at this place since they were eight. Now that they were twelve, the chances of them being adopted were getting slimmer and slimmer. But neither cared. They didn't need a real house. They had family in each other and that was enough.

-

Though one day, a man and woman wandered in out of the blue, quite surprised to actually see kids running about. It was like they hadn't even realized they walked into an orphanage. Isaac watched from his seat on the floor, a book in his hands. Jackson had gotten into trouble again and Isaac was waiting for him to return. But the strangers made him curious.

"Hi there, sweetie. What's your name?" The woman had wandered over. She smelt nice, like sugar cookies. He liked the way her brown eyes seemed to sparkle with life, a gentle smile on her lips. It was warm and inviting.

"Isaac," he responded back quietly.

"Isaac? That's an amazing name. My name is Claudia." Isaac just nodded. "You know, my son Stiles is about your age and I don't think he's able to read a complicated book like this." Isaac had been going back to his book when her words struck him. He ducked his head a little. "That's something to be proud of." Isaac just nodded in reply.

"One more time, Jackson, and we're going to have to send you away." The voice of the head staff could be heard as he lead Jackson back. But she stopped when she saw he had guests.

"Ah. Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski. Come in to my office." Mr. Stilinski just nodded. Mrs. Stilinski just smiled at Isaac who gazed back with wide blue eyes.

"We'll talk again later, Isaac." The blond haired boy nodded and watched them leave. Jackson wandered over and Isaac got up.

"I like her," Isaac muttered. Most adults scared him, but she seemed nice. Jackson glanced back at the door the adults when through.

"Then get them to adopt you." Isaac glanced back at Jackson, but the other boy was gone.

"Jacks?" Isaac called out, but the other boy was gone. Isaac searched for him but couldn't find him anywhere. He had just returned downstairs to try more places, when he ran right into Claudia again. Isaac back peddled, almost hitting the wall.

"It's okay, sweetie." Claudia smiled and knelt down. Her smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" Isaac just tugged at his shirt as he tried to fight himself on what to do.

"I can't find Jackson." Isaac finally responded after a couple seconds of silence. Claudia just reached out a hand.

"How about we find him together?" Isaac stared at the hand for a minute before he took it. Claudia just smiled at her husband before she began to look around for the missing boy. "So what does Jackson look like?"

"He's my height. We look alike, but his hair is shorter and he's taller. He also always frowning. He isn't good on his own. I don't want him to get in trouble and sent away." Isaac didn't think he ever saw Jackson smile when they're not together.

"It sounds like you care about him," Claudia responded. Why else would Isaac be so upset.

"He's like my brother. I have to find him." Isaac declared.

"We'll find him." Isaac nodded at the words, agreeing with them. They went out into the backyard and Isaac nearly rushed away to tackle Jackson, who had been on the swing set all by himself.

"Jacks!" Isaac cried as he rushed over. Jackson looked startled to see him.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have left by now?" Isaac huffed at the way he was greeted.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. We go together or we stay together, remember?" Isaac frowned. How dumb was Jackson to think just because he liked some adults that he would just suddenly leave the other behind.

"Right..." Jackson tugged the smaller boy into a hug. His way of apologising.

"It's cold out here, boys." Claudia spoke up. "Let's go inside. We have things to discuss. If we're out of here early enough, I'm sure I can convince John that a stop for food is needed." Both boys looked at the woman like she was crazy. To them, she was. Did she honestly just seem to say she wanted to take them both in? "Well, come on." She held out her hands to the boys.

Isaac looked from Claudia to Jackson, who looked from Claudia to Isaac. Both nodded and took a hand. She led both boys back inside. They were her boys and she would never separate them.


End file.
